Nobody's Immortal
Flashback I stood here, with my hand in my 10 year old brother, Chance's, hand. I was 5 years old, and bearly understood what was going on. Everyone around was wearing black, some were crying, others were shaking their heads. In front of us, was a coffin. In the coffin, layed my father. Chance's bangs covered his eyes, but I could tell he was crying. I pulled on Chance's shirt. "Why is daddy sleeping in a coffin?" Chance looked at me with sorrow felled dark brown eyes. "Dad's.....gone, Nina." I pulled on his shirt again. "Why are you crying, Chance?" Chance took a deep breath, kneeing in front of me. "Because some mean people took daddy away." "Mean people? Who are they?" "Demigods." Some people around gasped, others grabbed for their swords and weapons. I ignored the reaction. "Demigods?" A man in the crowd growled, "They are children of the gods." Chance stood up, and looked at the others with solemn eyes. "Yes, that's right. The spawns of the gods did this. They took Aiden Parker's life." "My father was a mortal. Not a demititan. They had no reason to kill him!" "Yeah!" The demititans yelled. "Well, are we going to wait for them to take another of our parents?" "NO!" They all screamed. "Now, we shall prepare for war!" "YEAH!" **** 7 years later, I stood in the same spot that I had 7 years ago, surrounded by mourners in black. This time, my brother wasn't beside me. No, he was in the coffin this time. He had been killed in the Second Titan War. Tears welled in my eyes. The demigods did this. They killed my father, then my brother. That's the day I promised my father, and brother that I would get revenge on Camp Half-Blood. End of Flashback A year ago, me and my family of demititans attacked Camp Half-Bloof, a camp for the greek children of the gods. We kidnapped Perseus Jackson, the hero of the Second Titan War. Well, in the progess, I got kidnapped. There, I meet a son of Hades, Nico di Angelo, who became my friend (and maybe something else....). Well, I stopped the war between the gods, the demigods, the titans, and the demititans just in time. And I meet an enemy. Poneros was her name. Evil b*tch. Anyway, when the demititans returned to our camp, Melinoe, our camp director, was long gone. So, we decided that Annabelle Lee, daughter of Coeus and my best friend, should become camp director. Annabelle happily took it, and things were way better. I left camp like I told Nico I would, but promised I would visit. I sat on my bed, staring at the mirror in my room. I sighed. Today was my birthday, and we were having a party downstairs. It wasn't my plan. Rocky and Star surpised me with it. They also bought me a dress. A dress. Oh man, kill me now.I stared at the white dress with what looked like paint spashed at it. Maybe Nico was here...I mentally shook my head. He's not coming. He pretty forgot all about you by now. A knock on the door woke me up from my daydream. "Ninnnnnnna!" Rocky's singsong voice said through the door, "Come on!" I walked at the door, and was gaped at by Rocky and Star. "What?" I asked, angrily. Star shook her little blonde head, "Why is your hair like that?" I touched by braid. "What's wrong with it?" Rocky replied, "It's good, it just needs some flowers or something." She reached over, a white flower with paint spashes on it appeared in her hand. She sighed, happily, placing the flower behind my left ear. "I love being a daughter of Rhea." They grabbed my arms, and pulled me downstairs. They walked down first, then waved me down. I took a deep breath. Mom, help me now, I thought as I walked downt he steps.